Valentine's Chocolate
by VisayanSea
Summary: What do you get when you leave Denmark home alone a few days before Valentine's Day? Norway's not sure if he's touched or if he's just annoyed...


**Valentine's Chocolate**

**Pairings:** DenNor

**Warnings:** None

Happy Valentine's Day! Or Singles Awareness Day! Take your pick! =3

* * *

Norway should've known it was a bad idea to leave Denmark on his own. He should've known, but he hadn't really thought about it. That was weird for Norway since he was the brains in their relationship while Denmark was the brawn.

They had been out of groceries and Denmark had been banned from all the surrounding grocery stores for disturbing the peace; running over an old lady with a golf cart he had stolen ("I took it without asking! There _is_ a difference!"), stacking cans and having a bowling game with one of the watermelons, and running over the foot of manager of one of the stores with a shopping cart were a few of the reasons. Norway would have to go and buy more groceries now since, in his shock, he had dropped all of the bags on the ground.

Now, as he looked at what remained of his kitchen, Norway realized that perhaps Denmark needed a crate, like a dog would be put in before its owner left. Or at least a leash.

Denmark was smiling nervously. His hair, like the rest of the kitchen, was singed in several places. "Oh hey, Norge! You're back so soon!" Denmark said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Norway's expression didn't change but Denmark could see the non-amusement swimming in those dull blue depths. Denmark wasn't sure if the look was from the mess of the kitchen or from his nickname for the Norwegian. It could've been one or the other or maybe even both…

"What did you do?" Norway asked, crossing his arms.

"W-Well… I was, uh… hungry?" Denmark said, not sounding like he was even sure about what he had just said.

"Don't lie to me," Norway said. Denmark laughed nervously, holding his hands up in defense. "What about this situation makes you think it's funny? Now I'll ask again. What did you do?"

"I really was trying to make something to eat!" Denmark said quickly. "But it kind of burned…"

Norway sighed, massaging his right temple in annoyance. Why did he put up with Denmark again? It wasn't because he _loved_ the stupid Dane… No definitely not… He couldn't even leave Denmark home alone for longer than twenty minutes without all hell breaking loose.

"What were you trying to make?" Norway finally asked. Given the post-bomb-like state of the kitchen, his first guess was some mixture of cake and beer, his second guess was some Danishes – Denmark had a habit of making them to use as part of pick-up lines. Norway was _never_ amused by that one – and his last guess was that Denmark was using the making food excuse to cover up setting wash cloths on fire… again.

"W-Well… Valentine's day is coming up…" Denmark began, refusing to make eye contact with the Norwegian.

"Yes… go on," Norway said, gaining interest in what the Dane was saying.

"And… I just thought I would bake you something… Y'know, because I love ya and everything," Denmark finished, his bright grin coming back.

Norway's cheeks tinged pink. He had completely forgotten about Valentine's Day. It was the day where Denmark turned into a complete puppy around him, even more so than usual. Denmark didn't make him something like a cake or chocolate every year though; he always made cute – although don't tell Denmark that Norway had thought of them as such – cards and gave Norway flowers.

"What were you planning on baking?" Norway asked, stepping over the fallen groceries to walk over to the stove. What remained of whatever Denmark had been attempting – and attempting was the key word here – to make was unidentifiable; it had been burned to a crisp.

"Ice gave me a baked chocolate recipe that he got from Fin!" Denmark chirped as Norway picked up the pan and put it into the sink. "I have an idea! Let's make the chocolates together! You make me some and I'll make you some!"

"Sounds like a plan," Norway mused, pulling a new pan out from one of the cabinets. "But… You clean up the groceries first. It's your fault they fell."

"Yessir!" Denmark saluted, going over the fallen groceries to clean them up.

Norway managed a small smile as he picked up the recipe and started collecting ingredients from the cabinets. Maybe he put up with Denmark because even though he was annoying… and obnoxious… and loud… and messy… and idiotic… Okay, there were a lot of things that Norway couldn't stand about Denmark. But Denmark could also be very sweet and caring when he wanted to be. And Denmark may have been an idiot, but he was Norway's idiot. Maybe Norway did love Denmark… But he wasn't going to admit it. At least not until the chocolates were done and he got his.

* * *

I thought it was a cute idea so I wrote it! I still don't think it's as good as it could've been but ah well... Fluffy romance was never my forte, even though I adore reading it. Call me a hopeless romantic if you want. I actually would take that a compliment XD Reviews are very much appreciated...


End file.
